helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanaka Karen
|image = TanakaKaren15.jpg |caption = Tanaka Karen, 2015 |nickname = , |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 150cm |bwh = 77-58-82 |shoesize = 23.5 |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2013-2017 |agency = (2013-2014) |label = (2013-2014) |generation = 19th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Ru:Run |blog = |join = May 5, 2013 |left = September 1, 2014 |days = 1 Year, 3 Months, 27 Days }} Tanaka Karen (田中可恋) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, a training program under Hello! Project. She joined in May 2013 along with 5 other girls, and completed her training in September 2014. In 2015, she joined the idol group Ru:Run, later becoming Zenryoku Shoujo R, and graduated in 2017. Biography Early Life Tanaka Karen was born on December 24, 1997, in Aichi, Japan. 2013-2014 In May 2013, Tanaka joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced as a member of the program on May 5, 2013 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event, alongside Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru. On September 1, 2014, it was announced that Tanaka had ended her training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. 2015-2017 In April 2015, she joined the idol group RuRian (later renamed Ru:Run), and the group made its debut live on April 18. In March 2016, it was announced that Ru:run and Ryuuseigun Shoujo would merge and become Zenryoku Shoujo R. Ru:Run's final live event was held on April 19th. The next day, April 20th, it was announced that Tanaka Karen will be on hiatus due to a leg injury. On April 19, 2017, it was announced that Tanaka Karen graduated from the group.http://lineblog.me/zenryoku_r/archives/13128999.html Personal Life Education= When Tanaka joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in May 2013, she was a first year high school student. She graduated from high school on March 12, 2016.https://mobile.twitter.com/tanakakaren1224/status/708622183640092672 |-|Nicknames= The following is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Tanaka Karen: *'Tanakare' (たなかれ): Official nickname during her time in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Renren' (れんれん): Official nickname, given her since joining Ru:Run. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tanaka Karen (田中可恋) *'Nicknames:' Tanakare (たなかれ)"田中可恋（ハロプロ研修生）プロフィール" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. (Archive Date: 2014-07-19)., Renren (れんれん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 150cm *'Eastern Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-09-01: Left *'Ru:Run Member Color:' Purple *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2014) *'Other groups:' **Ru:Run (2015–2016) (4th Leader) **Zenryoku Shoujo R (2016-2017) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Songs, Turning fist *'Hobbies:' Songs, Ikebana *'Motto:' "Use the cold days when no flowers bloom to dig your roots in deep; then, in time, you will produce big blossoms" (何も咲かない寒い日は､下へ下へと根を伸ばせ｡やがて大きな花が咲く) *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Sports:' Wakeboarding, Snowboarding *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Otona no Tochuu" by S/mileage *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina, Tamura Meimi, Okai Chisato Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Ru:Run *Atsu-Atsu Ping-Pong Show *Kurae! Tamashii no Ippai Trivia *Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she auditioned for the idol group Tokyo Cheer Party. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she wanted to become a singer. *She wants to be a cool idol, one that isn't the type to be talking all the time and fluttering about. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she received a solo song. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when her individual songs were less than those of her generation-mates. *In terms of fashion, she looks up to Tanaka Reina. *She shares the same last name with Morning Musume 6th generation member Tanaka Reina, and former Hello Pro Egg member Tanaka Anri. *She can bend her fingers. *She eats french toast for breakfast. *Her favorite school event is the ball game tournament. *She gave Kanazawa Tomoko a plum, and Kanazawa says Tanaka is a nice girl. *She and Inoue Hikaru are the first members of Hello! Project to be from Mie prefecture. *She was the oldest in her Hello Pro Kenshuusei generation, being only three days older than Inaba Manaka. *She wants to try singing "Shabondama" by Morning Musume. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei were her generation-mates. They joined at the same time, so it was immediately apparent who she didn't want to lose to. *Her dream is to someday go to Kouhaku, and go to Budoukan with Ru:Run. *She wants to be cool. She's not all cutesy or perky, but, as she says, "a realistic 15 years old." *She says that singing is tough for her. Getting the rhythm, hitting the notes, there are a lot of things she can't do. Even when she practices at home, there are still parts she messes up on. *She tries to get the rhythm better by listening to music on the train and patting out the beat. *She says that her body is stiff. Her mother's is, too, and so that makes her particularly bad at dancing. *Tsunku's comments: "I think that if you can establish a character, you can achieve a singular position even in Hello! Project. It'd be good if you had a nickname that both the fans and the other members could really get into. Let's try thinking of one." See Also *Gallery:Tanaka Karen *List:Tanaka Karen Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Ru:Run Profile *Official Twitter (deleted) *Official Blog (inactive) *Official Profile (archived) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2013, December 2013, February 2014 es:Tanaka Karen Category:Blood Type A Category:2013 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:December Births Category:1997 Births Category:Members from Mie Category:Capricorn Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Tanaka Karen Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:2014 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Former members who joined an Idol group Category:Purple Member Color Category:Ox